


Big Time Rush Kidnapped ME?!?!?!??!?!?!!??!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!

by aelie_earle



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bad Parenting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, F/M, Harems, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mystery, Soft Kim Namjoon | RM, but is it really, more orbs, orbs, tbh this whole thing is a mess but still, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelie_earle/pseuds/aelie_earle
Summary: Y/N's life is as bad as she could imagine. Her mother is a crackhead. She has no friends. and the most popular girl at school, Karen, and her nonce boyfriend Noah Centinoeoueoaou, bully her everyday.But when mysterious men start appearing in her life as saviours and shoulders to cry on, her whole world gets turnt upside down.BTS otherwise known as Big Time Rush show up at her door and........."WAIT I'M BEING ADOPTED BY BIG TIME RUSH?!?!?!?!?!"NOTES: me and my friend wrote this but she knows about 3 things about kpop and bts fanfiction so expect some good kush ahead.  please read, we tried way to hard at this.





	1. Gentle Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, me and my friend wrote this, she knows the names of the boys but that's about it, comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks bbys xoxoxoxoxox

I groaned as sunlight filtered through my window, laying like a blanket of snow on a cold Winter’s day against my face. It was a Saturday but I didn’t have any plans or anything because I’m an introvert and I’m not like other girls, plus all my friends are BOYS because girls start too much drama. I let out a sigh and swing my legs off my bed before stepping into my Dr Whom™ slippers. I stroll over to the cracked mirror on my rickety desk and apply a bit of mascara but not too much because I’m not a whore like Karen is. Karen is the most popular girl at school, she has princess-blonde hair and bright, ocean-blue orbs that are full of hatred when I walk past her in the halls. She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she’s cheer captain whilst I’m on the bleachers.

“Y/N!” my crack-ey mother yells from downstairs. 

“What?!” I yell back, glaring daggers through my door. 

“Go to Tesco and buy me some fags, innit you useless child!” She screams. I yell in frustration and stomp my feet, changing into my Big Time Rush band t-shirt and black ripped skinny jeans before slipping on my black converse high-tops and snatching my vintage leather jacket I got from Oxfam, off my door and slipping it over my shoulders. I shoved my dirty-blonde hair into a messy-bun and bust my door down like big bird, slamming my door behind me and running down my broken, creaking steps. I see my mother snorting white powder (that I wish was sugar) off a sushi mat on the dirty, ashy floor. She raises her head from the dirty-ass floor, her orbs filled with rage as she takes in my figure. 

She spits at me, “Pay with for them with your own money you stupid bitch, I wish I sold you for a gram of crack, you failed abortion,” tears filled my eyes but I didn’t let her see me cry, I wouldn’t give her the satisfaction.

I fled the place, tears pooling at the corners of my eyes but I furiously wiped them away. I marched down the road but tripped on a small rock that sent me hurtling towards the ground. My life flashed before my eyes as I squeezed them tightly shut, waiting for the harsh impact of the asphalt against my warm cheek. Before I could hit the ground I suddenly felt warm, strong hands envelope me, holding me tightly. My eyes burst open and I looked up through my thick eyelashes at my saviour, my orbs widening. I gasped. He was wearing a face mask with a picture of a Ryan Bear on it, but my optics were drawn to his startlingly bright orbs. I froze as soon as our eyes met, they were a beautiful shade of deep brown, like the rich earth and soil found in the deep of the forest. I couldn’t move, all I could focus on were his eyes that felt like they were piercing my soul, like he was looking at me; REALLY looking at me. 

“I-I,” I stutter, trying to say something, anything, but I was too lost in a dangerous sea of brown. 

“Whoa, whoa whoa! Are you okay?” The mysterious, handsome stranger asked me, his hands still wound around my waist. I panic, the argument I had with my mum still replaying in my mind, and roughly push him away. 

“I’m fine,” I mutter, clenching my fists until my nails makes small crescent shaped indents in my palms. 

“It’s okay, I get it I’m clumsy too-” he begins, and I can hear the smile in his voice as he looks down at me, a hand scratching the back of his neck. 

“Just-just leave me alone,” I cry, spinning on my heel and shove past him and stomp down the road away from him, still filled with rage from my coked-up mother. He doesn’t follow me when I break into a run down the hill.

Soon I arrive at Tesco Metro and lean against the cold windows, catching my breath. After my breathing is normal and my heart has stopped pounding in my chest I raise my head and stroll into the shop. I immediately go towards the counter and ask the cashier for a packet of my mother’s favourite cigarettes, having done this a thousand times before. The cashier doesn’t ask me for I.D, he looks off his face on ket-so he just hands me the fags and snatches the money from my hand. I don’t thank the greasy cashier and swipe the bag from the counter, swinging it by my side as I casually walk towards the exit.  
I’m a few feet away from the sliding doors when I notice something in the corner of my vision. My optics are drawn to a shelf displaying Valentines gifts, ranging from love-heart shaped boxes of chocolates, to single roses, to a small stuffed bear with a silver bow wrapped around its neck. I stop and stare at the bear, it reminds me of the gentle stranger who had caught me earlier. It’s soft, chocolate brown eyes remind me of the strangers orbs and I feel my heart speed up in my chest when I remember how those eyes gazed into my soul. The silky, silver bow that’s wrapped delicately around the bear's small neck also reminds me of the strands of hair that poked out of his hat like strands of glittering silver thread.

Guilt rushes over me when I remember how terribly I had acted after he had saved me from falling and I regret not thanking him. The anger I had bottled up just became too much and I let it out on him when all he was trying to do was help me, and I feel awful about it. Ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach, I glance away from the bear and exit the shop. It doesn’t matter anymore, it’s too late to thank him and I’ll probably never see him again anyway; I should just forget it.

I watch my feet this time, taking extra precaution as to not repeat the days earlier events and trip again. I’m only a few meters out of the shop when I bump into something hard, the impact making me take a few steps back. “Ow,” I mutter, rubbing my head in the spot where it hurt.

“Oi, watch where you’re going, bitch.” A male voice snarls and I look up in fear at the person I had bumped into. My orbs widen when I see him, it’s Karen's boyfriend and zoot dealer; Noah, Noah Centinao. 

“S-sorry,” I rush out, praying that he will just leave me alone and get back into his 2002 Corsa but unfortunately, luck is not on my side today. He spits on me and I feel it slide down my cheek as him and his gang of roadmen laugh at the fear-stricken look adorning my face. One of his irrelevant friends passes him a zoot and he takes a big succ of it before blowing it back into my face, I cough and frantically try to wave the zoot smoke away from my face.  
Karen has always made her greasy, roadman, 22 year-old boyfriend torment me, it gives her great pleasure to watch him insult and push me around. I lower my head and swiftly try to step past him but I’m not quick enough as his hand shoots out to block my path. 

“You’re not getting away that easily,” he spits delivering a harsh punch to my flat stomach. I gasp in pain and fall to my knees, cradling my stomach in pain. Noah grips my messy bun, yanking my head back and bending down so that he is at eye level with me. I try to avoid his gaze but he yanks my hair harder, a groan escaping my lips as I finally meet his eyes. His brow is furrowed and his eyes are tinged red, probably from all the zoots he succs.  
He notices the tears that are dripping down my cheeks, a sadistic smile gracing his features as he brings his arm back fist clenched so hard that his knuckles are white. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the impact of his fist against my cheek.


	2. To All The Boys That Have Hit Me Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall havent guessed ye,t this is crack, and all of the boys are written as cliche ao3-ey and wattpadd-ey as possible, but like with effort yeah, thanks for persevering this far bbys. xoxoxoxoxo

“What the fuck?!” I hear him yell and I hesitantly open one eye. My orbs widen in shock and a small gasp escapes my lips as I stare at the fist which is mere inches away from my face. 

“Leave her the fuck alone,” a low voice growls. I look up at the stranger who has his hand wrapped tightly around Noah’s wrist, stopping him from punching me. The strange man roughly pushes Noah’s arm away before standing in front of me. He looks up at Noah and lazily crosses his arms across his chest.

“Why should I leave her alone, huh? What are you going to do about it b-tech Gerald Butler?” Noah snarls and I don’t need to see his face to know how angry he is. I’m speechless and my body feels frozen in place.

“You don’t want to mess with me you little shit,” the stranger retaliates, a dangerous lilt to his voice. Noah takes a step forward, pressing his grubby finger into the strangers chest.

“Aw, are you going to smoke a cigarette and write about me in your angsty poetry journal? 🤗😍😱,” Noah cooes mockingly, his gang creasing behind him, whipping out their Iphone 4’s to record the fight and post it on twitter with the caption “just gang shit 👊🐬📈🤑.”

“Don’t mess with me,” the stranger begins, pulling the cap of his down slightly, as a smirk gracing his features, “I have the power of God and Kpop on my side,” he finishes, staring up at Noah with a look of triumph on his face. Noah’s face grows red with anger and he raises his fists in front of him snarling at the stranger before his fist flies forward, quick as lightning. He’s fast but not fast enough, the stranger swiftly moves his body to the side, avoiding the hit at the last second. Noah's fist connects with nothing but air and he stumbles, startled. The stranger takes this opportunity to retaliate, his hand shooting forward with no hesitation. I hear the sickening crack as it connects with Noah's jaw. Noah yells in pain, his hand flying to cup his bright-red jaw. The stranger doesn’t give him a second to recover and swiftly kicks him in the stomach, sending Noah tumbling to the ground. A pained groan escapes his lips and he turns on his side, one hand braced on the concrete to help himself get back up. The stranger delivers a powerful kick to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and making him splutter. The group stare at their leader in shock before scurrying away like rats to avoid the wrath of the dangerous and strong stranger.  
Noah attempts to get up again. The stranger lets him. Noah wipes the blood leaking from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and spits blood onto the man's midnight, beaten up moc dartens. He backs away and I can already see a faint bruise beginning to bloom on the edge of his jaw.

“This isn’t over Y/N!” he yells, glaring daggers at me and the man who is still standing protectively in front of my curled up body. I don’t respond, I’m still shaken from the fight.

“You alright?” The man asks, I notice he’s turned away from me but he still offers me an outstretched hand. I take a moment to properly look at him. He’s holding down his cap again, obscuring me from seeing his face. He’s wearing a simple black baseball cap with two silver rings attached to one side of the hat, a ribbed, black turtleneck sweater and matching black skinny jeans. He tugs at the rings on his hat, hiding more of his face. I grasp his hand and he pulls me onto my feet, letting my hand drop as soon as I’m upright as though the touch burned. I watch him flex his hands and assess the damage. There's blood trickling down his hand and he quickly shakes his hand before shoving it into the pocket of his urban outfitters skinny jeans.

“O-oh! Um, t-thank you, u-um…” I trail off, gazing up at him under my long lashes; he hasn’t told me his name yet.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” I splutter, taking a step towards him as he turns away from me.

“I didn’t throw it,” he replies and I can hear the smirk in his voice. I flush but don’t try to follow him as he lazily strolls away from me, his damaged hand still resting in his pocket. I quake in my converses, staring at the stranger as he rounds the corner, out of my sight but not out of my mind. My heart is racing in my chest, that's the second time today a stranger has saved me. 

I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding in and blinked the remaining tears out of the corners of my eye sockets then begin to make my way home.


	3. Nerf Mcree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly if you've read this far,i commend you- there is some legit good writing in this one promise. xoxoxoooxxoxoxoxoxo - aelie
> 
> I don't know who these men are. xoxoxoxo  
> \- not aelie

I slammed the door shut behind me and slid the latch down. I glance at my crack-filled mother passed out on the dutty floor. A look of disgust graces my features as I throw the packets of ciggies on the table near her crumpled body and storm up the stairs. When I’m inside my room I fling myself onto my second-hand single bed my mother stole from the old lady who used to live next door, but died of the black death when her weird rabies rat bit her. My mum spends all her money on crack so I’m lucky to have a bed, even if some old bitch died in it.

I sigh and think about the two handsome strangers I met earlier. I wish I didn’t act like such a pabo to the guy who saved me and I regret not properly thanking him. I think about the man who saved me from Noah and hope to see him around soon so that I can get his name and thank him as well.

I shake my head, it’s no use thinking about the past now. I let my hair down, feeling it cascade down my shoulders before bunching it up and re-tying it into my signature messy bun. I remove my clothes and throw them into a corner of my room which is always messy because I’m a relatable teen xD. I throw on my groovy chick pjs ,which are a little small and worn from years of use because I’m poor and cannot afford pyjamas innit, and trail back downstairs to make myself a cup of tea before logging onto discord to talk to my internet friend 69buSAnGamEr69. I’m not like other girls at my school, I play video games which is so uncommon and so quirky.

I see that he’s online and immediately call him. He picks up a few seconds later and we easily fall into conversation like always, the worries of the day leaving me as I rant about everything that happened today. After I finish telling him everything I feel a lot calmer.

“What the fuck, that's so weird! Are you okay? I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you...” I shrug, then realise that he can’t see me.

“Yeah I’m fine,” I reply, scrolling through my twitter on my samsung galaxy s4. He goes quiet for a second, as if he was contemplating what to say next. I interrupt him before he can say more though, I’m done talking about me.

“So, how was your day?” I ask, changing the subject.

“Oh, you know, the usual,” a light chuckle escapes his lips. “It’s still really busy.” I let out a giggle of my own. 

“At least you have a cool job though, I wish I was a good dancer but I’m too clumsy,” I’m reminded of the nasty fall I barely avoided earlier.

69buSAnGamEr69 otherwise known as J.K, is a trainee dancer at a well-known company which is why he is always busy. He always tells me that it’s nice to relax and play games with me when he gets home, and I’m glad that I can help de-stress him, even if it’s only for a few hours.

“I’m sure you’re not that bad.” I grin.

“Anyway, are you ready to wipe the floor with these losers?” I tease, pulling up Underclock and inviting him to a game.

“Always.” he responds as the character selection screen opens before me. I pick D.va, J.K picks McCree and then we’re suddenly thrown into the game.

We play for a few hours. Some games we win, some we lose but I embrace every moment we have together; getting lost in the game and conversations with him are some of the only times I’m truly happy nowadays. I don’t think about the strange men, or Noah, or even my mother curled up on the floor a few meters below me and it’s nice. It’s nice to pretend everything is okay, even if it’s only for a little while.

Eventually we both grow tired and my stomach rumbles loudly in my empty room. It’s time to go back to reality. We both say our goodbyes and I begrudgingly sign off. I grab my phone that I had haphazardly thrown onto my pillow mid-game and order some jjajjangmyun, I’m starving.

When the deliveroo guy arrives at my door I quickly pay him with the little money I have and take my food upstairs. I don’t eat downstairs because the rickety table we have only has three legs and usually has a white sheet of cocaine covering its surface.

I scoff down my food as soon as my door closes, almost melting at the godly taste of my favourite dish. I love food, I don’t understand why most girls like Karen eat salads and go on diets. What’s the point of eating if you don’t enjoy it? I don’t care what I eat as long as it tastes good, I’m so relatable.  
Whilst eating, I pull up google and search up Hwarang to illegally re-watch it for the millionth time because I can’t afford Netflix. I first started watching it for Taehyung, a member of my favourite boy band, but I have to admit that I only watch it for Minho now, he could, like, GET it.

A few episodes and an empty plate later, I finally shut down my computer and get ready for bed.

I walk into the bathroom and grab my SpongeRobert toothbrush (it was the cheapest one at the pyunnyjam) to brush my teeth. Once I’ve finished and I’ve washed the thin coat of mascara off my eyelashes I fall into my bed. My body feels heavy with exhaustion and as sleep washes over me, i begin to drown in dreams of boys with silver hair and bruised knuckles.


	4. Vape NAtion

-  
Sunlight filters through the tattered curtains, bathing my face in a soft, warm glow and my eyelashes flutter as I slowly awake from my dreams. I stretch my arms above my head, a yawn escaping my lips, before I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up. 

I check the time on my phone; I have an hour before school starts. Begrudgingly, I change into my uniform and slip on my beaten up black converse shoes. I apply a minimal amount of mascara to my eyelashes and a touch of lip gloss to my lips, I walk past my mother’s room- no need to tiptoe my way past as at this time in the morning she's deep in a crack coma- and then down the creaky stairs at the end of the hall.

When I’m finally in the kitchen I grab a clean mug out of the empty cupboard and make myself a cup of commoners (instant) coffee. I make it black, like my soul. I don’t think I could live without coffee xD, it’s the only thing distracting me from my abusive mother. I shove a piece of bread into the toaster and quickly spread some butter on it when it's done.

After I’ve downed my coffee I grab my beaten up B21 backpack, shove the piece of buttered toast into my mouth and run out the door. Slowing as i reach the raised piece of concrete I had tripped on the day before. My mind flashes back to the events of yesterday, events that seem like they happened in another lifetime and smile despite myself at the memories of the handsome stranger with kind eyes who caught me yesterday and the other, who saved me from Noah and his lackeys. Despite myself I think of what i would do if i saw them again, but that’s a foolish daydream and will never happen, I shake them both from my thoughts and rush back down the road.

\- 

I stop by the pyunnyjam and grab a bibimbap for lunch before making my way to the bus stop down the road.

As I near the bus stop I see that it’s already there, the doors closing shut as I break out into a run. 

“Wait!” I scream, my legs burning as I race down the hill. The bus pulls out of the stop just as I reach the doors, my breathing coming out in quick, short bursts. The bus driver doesn’t even look my way and I stand there and watch it disappear around the corner.

“Gaesekki,” I mutter as I begin to angrily make my way to school. Great, it’s the first day of the new year and I’m going to be late.

I burst through the doors of my form room panting, sweat coating my forehead. It’s my first day and I’m already and embarrassment :0.

“Josonghabnida I’m late, I missed my bus,” I tried to explain. The teacher glared at me, telling me to hurry up and sit down. I nod and choose a seat at the back. I had to change forms last year because a girl called me a poor whore, obviously I squared up to the bitch because I’m not like other girls; I’m sassy and stronk, witty and smart.

Well done, Y/N, an amazing first impression as always.

-

I manage to survive my first two lessons without much trouble, listening to the teacher drone on about whatever. When the bell rings for break I head over to the lockers. I hate carrying around unnecessary folders all day. I find my locker, number 69, and quickly shove the key in and turn it before the familiar click resounds in my ears. I slip my folders into my locker then slam the door shut.

When the door closes is when I notice her. Karen. Leaning against the locker next to mine, her black acrylic nails tapping against the back of her iPhone X. 

“Y/N,” she says in a sickly sweet voice, her eyes trailing my figure with disgust. I sigh and cross my arms, fixing her with a glare.

“What do you want?” I spit out.

“Don’t act like you don’t know why I’m here slut.” My orbs widen in surprise, Karen seems genuinely angry at me this time.

“What?” I ask, confusion evident on my face.

“Stop acting stupid bitch, I SAW what you did to my boyfriend, you BROKE his JAW!” She screams at me, her face growing redder and redder. “ HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO UPLOAD VAPE VIDEOS TO HIS TICK TOCK ACCOUNT IF HE CAN'T EVEN OPEN HIS JAW TO RIP A PHAT CLOUD??!?!?!?!?”

That’s when I see red, I was livid. Karen shoves her bony fingy into my face, the acrylic nail centimeters away from my nose.

“I demand an apology, that’s the least a little slut like you can offer.” She spits out, looking down at me past her fake ass nose.

I smile. “Of course, I’m so, so sorry.”

Karen looks smug, a look of triumph in her eyes.

“Sorry your NONCE BOYFRIEND CAN’T VAPE IN YOUR PUSSY ANYMORE AYYYY LE EPIC BAZINGA!” I roasted her. The sheer force of my burn slamming her into the lockers behind her. 

She quakes, tears in her eyes, the plastic in her nose dripping off her face. Someone call 999 because I just murdered a bitch B).

“Go ask your dad to pay for another nose.” I burn the memory of her face into my mind, the absolute shock on her face a beautiful sight I don’t think I will forget for a while.

“At least I have a dad lmao,” Karen retorts, smirking at me.

I stare at her in shock. My mouth opens and closes but no words come out; it feels like pulling up a bucket from the bottom of a well and pouring out nothing. I’m used to her snarky words, her insults and laughter, but she’s never brought up my dad before.

My eyes sting and I feel the familiar feeling of tears resting in the corners of my eyes. I stare down at my feet and take in a shaky breath. Years worth of abuse has taught me to keep a straight face, but I know if I stay here any longer I will break. The facade will crack and she’ll see how much her words have affected me.

I shove past her, quickly making my way towards the door as the dam breaks and the tears I had been trying so hard to keep at bay flow freely down my face.

-

I keep walking, not looking back as I wander further and further away from the school grounds. After a few minutes of mindless walking I look up and survey my surroundings. I’m at the skate park down the road, the one my dad use to take me to on the weekends when he was still alive.

Tears prick the corners of my eyes again and I collapse on the floor no longer able to hold it in. My vision blurs as tears stream down my cheeks. I find it difficult to breath, hyperventilating as uncontrollable sobs escape my lips.

I miss him. I never let myself think about him nowadays; with my mother and Karen and everyone else in this godforsaken world it’s better to ignore the empty, hollow feeling in my heart than to fall into that deep pit of despair again.

But it’s quiet here and I’m alone so I do something I haven’t done in awhile. I cry and cry until all that’s left is my tear stained cheeks and the small whimpers that escape my hoarse throat.

Suddenly, I’m encased in darkness. I look up to see a guy standing over me, a look of concern etched across his face.


	5. UPDATE- NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can skip this if you want

We're so sorry we haven't updated in forever- i know what its like when you're waiting on a fic to update -so sorry if this is a disappointment. 

BUT the reason we haven't been updating is because the both of us had a bunch of exams and had to revise for them- but with summer coming up there should be more consistent updates with longer chapters.

Again sorry for the wait and the hiatus we had- we weren't planning for it to take this long.

Next update should either be by the end of this week, or the beginning of next and should be a longer one, if that makes it any better.

Again sowwy owo, pwease forgive us. There will be crack soon.

uwuwuwuwuwuwuwwuwuwuwuwuwuwwuuw

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxox

-aelie and not-aelie


End file.
